MU2K14:Mighty X-Men
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: Northstar lead a group of X-Men based in Portland can Jean Paul leunding the teamad this team as well as deal with the person funding the team Howard the Duck?


MIGHTY X-MEN #1

COME TOGETHER PART 1

By:DPZ

Preacher: I now pronounce man and man, you may kiss the husband

To Jean-Paul Beaubier A.K.A Northstar, those where the greatest words he had ever heard in his lifetime, he was finally married to his long time lover Kyle Jinadu in front of both friends and family to see and as far as he was concerned, there was no way his day could be ruined.

How wrong he was.

It was later during the reception while the two newlyweds were busy eating cake, Jean-Paul noticed two figures coming up to his and his husband's table. The two figures in questions were Logan A.K.A Wolverine and Ororo Munroe, better known as the field-leader of the X-Men Storm. They were out of the costumes and dressed for the occasion of course, but by the looks on their faces, they we're not coming up to him to congratulate him on his big day.

Northstar: I'm glad you guys could make it, but I feel like you two didn't just come to my wedding for ice cream and embarrassing moments

Storm: Logan and I are happy for you Jean-Paul, but we need to speak to you on an important matter

Wolverine: your sister sends her love by the way, she said she was sorry that she missed the wedding, but something came up in Alberta and her team was needed

Northstar: can this wait? It's my wedding day after all

Kyle: it's ok Jean, I don't mind

Northstar: are you sure?

Kyle: of course, I'm sure this is urgent

Northstar: alright, thanks babe, I'll be right back

The three mutants left the reception hall and walked out outside of the building entirely, once their Jean-Paul noticed a fourth figure approaching them, however this new comer was not a mutant; he was more of the feathery kind.

Northstar: is that Howard the Duck?

Howard: no I'm Perry the fucking Platypus; of course it's me!

Northstar: what's he doing here?

Storm: as you know Jean certain events have happened and it's left not just the X-Men, but all of mutant kind in a chaotic state

Wolverine: but then Daffy Duck over here called us and came up with an idea to help us

Northstar: ok, but what does this have to do with me?

Howard: simple, you're going to be the leader of an X-Men team

Northstar: you're joking...he's joking, right guys?  
Wolverine: He's not

Storm: it may seem hard to understand Jean-Paul, but Howard has been a good friend to the X-Men in the past and when he heard about what happened, he personally called  
Logan and I and asked if he could help

Northstar: but why would you want to have me as the leader? There are plenty of others who are better suited for the job then I am

Wolverine: Don't sell yourself short, you've lead Alpha Flight before, not to mention the X-Men a few times

Howard: plus you're gay, so that helps

Northstar: *offended* I don't see how my sexual orientation concerns my right to be a leader

Howard: relax snowflake I didn't mean it as a bad thing. What I mean is that you'll be a symbol for the gay community when you're leading this team of X-Men and that'll double our support

Northstar: you're talking about all this as if this was all some big business deal

Howard: because that's what is geniuses, a business deal, as much as I enjoy helping you guys I still want to make a profit out of this

Northstar: *to Wolverine and Storm* and you just went along with this?

Wolverine: we don't like the idea much either, but Howard's got a lot of resources and he might just be able to help put our kind in a good light

Northstar: *upset* and all I have to do is smile pretty for the camera right Logan? Forget it! I'm not doing that!

Storm: Jean-Paul, wait a moment!

Northstar: *starts to walk away* I'm going back to my wedding, please leave now

Wolverine: nice going there feather brain, I told you that he wouldn't say yes

Howard: *takes out a cigar from his vest* relax Logan, give it some time and he'll come around

Storm: how can you can be so sure?

Howard: *lights the cigar* trust me Storm; I know how to pick a team. Speaking of which, I think we should go round up those other guy's I wanted while pretty boy is still enjoying his time with his new hubby

Storm: I still don't think some of these people you chose are team orientated

Howard: like I said toots, I know how to pick them *starts to walk away*

Wolverine: I hate this Ororo, he wants to take people who some of them we call friends and put them on display like show room dogs

Storm: I will admit that Howard's method is not the best solution at the moment, but I sense that his heart is in the right place and that he truly wants to help us; so for the time being I say we go along with his plan

Wolverine: alright I'm gonna trust you on this, but id he screws us over, were having Duck for Christmas

...

If you asked any teenage girl who had read a certain teen vampire romance novel if they wanted to become a vampire, they would tell you that it would the greatest thing ever to become a one, however if you asked the former mutant known as Jubilee that very same question, she would tell you otherwise with a few harsh words thrown in for good measure.  
In a strange way though, she had a love/hate relationship with her new abilities. On one side, she was glad that she had at least some power so she could feel useful to her friends again, but on the other side of the fence, she was cursed with an unnatural lifespan and a constant thirst for blood. Currently, the vampire was locked away in her room at the X-Mansion, greedily ripping open packets of blood Logan had acquired for her from one Michael Morbius. It was about that time when Logan entered her room.

Wolverine: so are you just eating because you're bored?

Jubilee: *wiping the blood of her off of her face* I wish that were the case Logan, do you need something?

Wolverine: listen, there's something I need you to do for not just me, but for all of us

Jubilee: sure Logan, what is it?

Wolverine: There's a new X-Men team we're setting up and I was hoping you'd say yes

Jubilee: I heard about that, are you and Ororo seriously letting Howard the freaking Duck fund this team?

Wolverine: I ain't to hot about the idea either, but Storm really believes he's doing the right thing

Jubilee: is that what you believe?

Wolverine: to tell you the truth, I don't know what to believe in anymore after everything's that's happened

Jubilee: I know what you mean; it's been pretty insane around here lately

Wolverine: I'm not forcing you into something you don't want to do, but the duck wanted you on this team and I wanted to come and ask you personally before he came in and tried to bagger you into joining it

Jubilee: Howard knows I'm a vampire now right?

Wolverine: yeah, but he says that it add some more diversity in the team, though if you ask me I think he's just treating us like some fantasy league

The mutant turned vampire considered the team she was joining, it was going to be a team full of people that were handpicked by a duck from another universe so she had to consider working with people she didn't know or even like for that matter, however on the other side of the argument she did want to be back on the front lines again and aiding mutantkind like she did when she still had a pulse. After a few silent minutes of thinking, the undead hero gave her answer.

Jubilee: alright, I'm in

Wolverine: are you sure?

Jubilee: absolutely Logan, I want help out in any way I can and if that means joining a team being funded by Donald Ducks long lost cousin then I'll do it

Wolverine: alright, if you're ok with all this, then go out there and knock some heads

Jubilee: *hugs Wolverine* I'll make you proud Logan

Wolverine: I'm always proud of you Jub

Jubilee: *let's go* so who else is on this team?

Off the coast of Tokyo, Japan...

Shiro Yoshida A.K.A Sunfire flew over sea and looked down at the waters below him carefully. For the past few weeks now, fishing boats had been disappearing under mysterious circumstances with not a single sole seen again. Originally, the Japanese government intended to send their team the Big Hero 6, but the former member of the team offered to go in their place as a way of scouting out the area. As he scanned the sea below, he noticed a large dark shape move just under the surface of the water.

Suddenly a pair of gigantic tentacles erupted out of the sea and lash out at the mutant hero with a speed so great that it barley gave him enough time to dodge out of the way. As  
Sunfire evaded the tentacles, the creature that the massive appendages rose up out of the waters below: a giant octopus. The sea monster was over a hundred feet long with a blood red skin texture and shining emerald eyes.

Sunfire: My God!

The titanic octopus swung one it's eight arms at the mutant hero, which blindsided him and proceeded to knock him into the water, making him a vulnerable target. The sea monster then scooped up the mutant with one of its giant appendages and began to constrict its tiny prey, however it instantly let go of it when he began to make his body heat rise to an incredibly high temperature.

Sunfire: *while flying away* I am not your meal monster!

Shiro charged up his energy once more before he unleashed his flames unto the beast. The octopus let a high pitched shriek in pain; it then lashed out with two of its tentacles once again, which the mutant hero managed to evade again and launch another assault of his power at the massive creature; however despite the agony it was in, it lunged forward and attempted attack with all of its limbs at once.

Suddenly a flurry of rockets soared through the sky and struck the behemoth, forcing it back under the oceans waves.  
Shiro turn to see an all too familiar black jet flying toward his direction, making him smirk.

Shiro: *to himself* well it's about time

...

Logan and Ororo stood in front of the prison cell in their base, neither of them wanted to enter the room knowing that the prisoner within that room would the worst plan of action, in fact when Howard told them he wanted this boy inside this cell; their first thought was that he was nuts, but the duck insisted that being on a team would be able to help him.

Wolverine: You ready for this?

Ororo: No, not really

?: Come in, come in. I've been expecting you

The two mutants opened the cell and found the son of Charles Xavier himself floating cross-legged in mid-air with a dark grin on his face.

Legion: I already know what you're going ask me so I only have one question: Where do I sign up?

...

Deep within the underbelly of the X-Men's new base, there is was place where Doctor Nemesis had made it his new home (or rather his new laboratory/place where he hides potentially dangerous objects) When the fellow X-Man known as Karma entered his new lab, the semi-mad scientist was currently working on something unknown to her, not that she cared, but she was sent here by Storm (though god only knows why) to ask him the same thing the X-Men field leader had asked her just under an hour ago.

Karma: Uh, Doctor, are you busy; Storm sent me to-

Doctor Nemesis: Not now Xi'an, I'm making...*turns around  
dramatically while holding something in his hand* TOAST!

Karma:...uh-huh, listening I'm-

Doctor Nemesis: could you hand me plate over their *points behind her* it's under that pile of old project files

Karma: oh-uh, sure *hands him the plate here* now I came here to-

Doctor Nemesis: what?! This plate has a stain on it! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *the throws the plate on the ground*

Karma: Will you just listen to me for one-

Doctor Nemesis: How can I eat my toast that I created through sub-atomic particle splicing now?!

Karma: Wait how did you make-

Doctor Nemesis: Oh Xi'an your still here, well to answer your question that you've been trying to ask; I will join this team that littlie duck is putting together

Karma: but-but-but-

Doctor Nemesis: Now, now no need to stay around *begins to show her out* I have so much to do, so little time to pack; oh I do long to put my science in something new!

Karma: But-

Doctor Nemesis: Goodbye for now my dear! *pushes her out of his lab and slams the door*

Karma:...o...k...

...

Even though she was battling holographic sentinels, missiles and trap doors within the confides of the danger room, Warbird still could not focus on the obstacles around her because of the empty feeling welling up within her. Her sole purpose of being on Earth was protecting the son of the leader of her home world, but after he left from her came to join a group of young heroes, the great warrior felt listless. Her inner conflict was distracting her so much so that she failed to notice one of the robots sneaking up behind her; however the machines ceased its assault once a trio of claws removed its head from its body.

Warbird: *turns around, stunned* Wolverine, how long have you been here?!

Wolverine: Long enough to see you wallow in self-pity

Warbird: But I am not-  
Wolverine: Please, this is what I do when I'm in a bad mood, not what's the problem?

Warbird: I have failed in protecting our world's future leader, he has instead decided to go on and leave me behind

Wolverine: kids tend to do that trust, me I know, but what if I told you could still be needed?

Warbird:...I'm listening

...

Julio Richter A.K.A Rictor sat alone on the cold New York bench, not by choice, he was waiting for someone. After he received a rather important call from storm the previous, he set up a meeting between the two today so that he could work out the details. After a half-hour of waiting, the field-leader of the X-Men arrived.

Rictor: Before we get started Ororo, is their chance you can I don't know, not so cold that my junk sticks this bench

Storm: of course *slightly heightens the temperature* better?

Rictor: yeah, now tell me more about this team that that duck putting together

Storm: I know it sounds crazy, but Howard has a pretty solid plan

Rictor: so it's a team where someone wants to make money off of mutants; that sounds a bit too familiar

Storm: As I told Logan, I believe that Howard's heart is in the right place

Rictor: by why does he want me on?

Storm: He didn't say exactly, but he wouldn't want you there unless he saw potential in you

Rictor: potential for the team or for a profit?

Storm: If you don't want to join the team Julio I will not force you to join, but we could use your help

Rictor:...when do we start?

...

**S.H.E.I.L.D outpost**...

Director Phil Coulson stood alone alongside a large wooden crate in front of the outpost as Howard and his lawyer approached him.

Coulson: you late Howard

Howard: Oh keep your tie on Phil; I had to have my lawyer draw up the papers

Evangeline: Evangline Wheadon, pleasure to meet you

Howard: Eva here is not just my new lawyer, but also a member of my new x-team

Coulson: I heard about that, I still can't believe you talked Xavier and other X-Men into your scheme

Howard: 'scheme' is such a strong word; your making me sound like I have an ulterior motive, I prefer to call a mutually beneficial partnership. They get to be up in a good light and I make money off of merchandising

Coulson: Merchandising?

Howard: yep, call'in 'em 'The Mighty X-Men', it's gotta nice ring to it am I right? I've already got a toy deal with Hasbro and I'm working with that Stan guy to make comic books about 'em

Evangeline: I can assure that everything my client is doing is legal sir

Coulson: That's not comforting at all Miss Wheadon *to  
Howard* now why did you want my robot? The X-Men usually have a 'mutants only' rule to their teams

Howard: Is someone mad because I won their robot in game of poker? Ha! And by the way, this ain't any normal X-Men team, speaking of which I'll be taking my new team member now

Evangeline: *hands Coulson the papers* sign here please

Coulson: *signs the paper* there, she's your property now, but how my I ask are you going to take her back to your home

Howard: simple, like this *to Eva* show him Eva

Suddenly, the once beautiful morphed into a gigantic fire-breathing dragon. The mutant beast then carefully snatched up the crate in her teeth before letting her boss climb unto her back.

Howard: *while flying away on Eva* Adios y'a shmuck! See you next game night!

Coulson:...God I really hate that duck...

Next Issue: Will Jean-Paul change his mind and join Howard's team and what exactly is inside that crate? Also the team heads out to their new home and encounter their first mission!


End file.
